Anomaly
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: Mamori never had a clue that changing her relationship status in Facebook would actually generate such... anomaly. Beware of character code names and colorful vocabulary.


Summary:

Mamori never had a clue that changing her relationship status in Facebook would actually generate such... _anomaly._

**Disclaimer: I do not possess the creative wits of Inagaki Riichiro nor the hands of Murata Yusuke. Well, you get the picture.**

Basically, this is my first Eyeshield 21 fanfiction and this idea just stroked and poked me until I forced my lazy body to grab my laptop and begin typing.

Well, please read this fic, so sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**Anomaly**

**By sakurablossoms18**

* * *

**Anezaki Mamori is single.**

**Kongo Agon and 1,218 others like this.**

It was never a secret to the whole high school American football scene that the Deimon Devilbat's beautiful manager, Anezaki Mamori is single. In fact, several fan boys and other fellow players in different schools rejoice at this simple and well-known fact.

It is truly a huge enigma and a hot topic nowadays why the calm and collected Disciplinary Officer and the efficient and reliable manager of the strongest offensive team in Japan, the Deimon Devilbats is still single and available to all the raging and greedy hands of the lust driven teenagers.

Some say that the lady herself has no interest in such things. Others say that nobody can be worthy of this girl. However, behind all these reasons and speculations thrown in every direction, lies a huge secret that no ordinary person who wanted an ordinary life would like to mention. This concerns a certain Hiruma Youichi.

Yes, the commander of hell himself, the control tower of the team seems to have a contribution to the near non-existent lovelife of the charismatic manager. With his trusty Devil's Handbook, it was rumoured that any living male specie that spared at least three seconds gaze on his manager apparently experienced 1) failing grades that led to dropping to school 2) exposed secrets/scandals that led to dropping/expulsion/termination 3) unforeseen family problems that led to transferring/deportation in some cases and unexpected withdrawal from school.

Rumors are not to be trusted anyways so others quickly dismissed the idea. However, to those people who knew the demon himself pretty well, the members of the Devilbats in particular; it never crossed their minds that it was all a total lie.

* * *

**Creampufflover just logged in.**

**Fuckinskates sent you a message.**

**Fuckinskates: **Ya~! Mamo-nee!

**Creampufflover: **What is it Suzuna-chan?

**Fuckinskates: **I just found a very interesting quiz at Facebook! Wanna try it? :p

**Creampufflover: **Sure, why not?

**Fuckinskates: **Does he Love You or not?

Click the link Mamo-nee!

_Does He Love You or not?_

_1. If you would be late for a study group/meeting or project making, he would_._

_a. tell you that it is okay._

_b. yell at you and say "What the fuck are you late for! You just wasted 15 minutes of my precious time!"_

_c. shrug and proceed with your business._

_2. I f you fail to accomplish your assigned task in the club where you both belong, he would most likely _._

_a. smile at you and give you more time to finish the whole thing._

_b. growl, snap or worse yell as if there is no tomorrow and force you to pull an all-nighter just to finish the damn job_

_c. nod and say that it was expected of you._

_3. When I pervert corners you in a train filled with passengers, he is sure to _._

_a._ _come to your rescue and beat the pervert._

_b. smirk at your situation and watch you suffer._

_c. ignore you._

_4. At Valentine's day, when you bother to give him your homemade chocolate, his response would be _._

_a. heartfelt gratitude and joy_

_b. annoyance_

_5. The most appropriate symbol for him would be _._

_a. knight, he would always be your knight in shining armor_

_b. demon, he is your worst nightmare_

_c. rock, nobody could ever crack his mask_

**Does He Love You or not?**

**You answered mostly B**

**B. He loves you damn much that it hurts!**

**He loves you so much that he is so afraid to reveal it. Now, he tends to say the most hurtful words and impolite behaviours just to cover up his true feelings. This is a possessive type of guy and never hesitates to voice out whatever it is he wanted. Be careful because he can be a ticking bomb that can explode any minute now!**

**Fuckinskates: **So, what did you get Mamo-nee?

**Creampufflover: **Ah, B.

**Fuckinskates: **Oooh! That one! Nice! I can already imagine who 'he' is! Kekekeke! *smirk*

**Creampufflover: **What are you talking about Suzuna-chan? Who is that 'he' anyway?

**Shrimp21 is logged in.**

**Fuckinskates: **Ya~! Senaaaaa!

**Shrimp21: **Ya, Suzuna-chan, Mamori-nee-chan.. What are you both talking about?

**Creampufflover: **Nothing at all! So Sena, how is everything going on there at the camp?

**Shrimp21: **Uhm! This is enjoyable! Everyone is very hard working and motivated! But Shin-san and Ootawara-san should take it easy for awhile. They practice all day long! Monta and Honjou-san have a catching contest that lasted for a day, while Taki-kun and Mizumachi-kun competed to some kind of eating contest. *sigh* I'm sure Hiruma-san and the other quarterbacks who are hosting this All-Japan Camp all have their hands full of the participants.

**Fuckinskates: **Ya!~! It looks so enjoyable! I wish I was there to cheer you all on!

**Creampufflover: **It can't be helped Suzuna-chan, all of the managers of each team are required to attend some sort of meeting and nobody can accompany but you. I'm really sorry...

**Fuckinskates: **Don't worry Mamo-nee! It's nothing!

**Shrimp21: **I've got to sleep now. Tomorrow is the official start of the training camp. Hope you guys wish me a good luck in this camp. Good night Suzuna, Mamori-nee.

**Fuckinskates: **I'll be cheering you on, Sena! Goodnight!

**Creampufflover: **Do your best Sena, good night!

**Shrimp21 just logged out.**

**Fuckinskates: **Mamo-nee, goodnight!

**Creampufflover: **Night, Suzuna-chan!

**Fuckinskates logged out.**

**Creampufflover also logged out.**

* * *

**Anezaki Mamori is intrigued by certain someone.**

**Anezaki Mamori and 24 others like this.**

**Fuckinskates: **What does this mean Mamo-nee! Are you seeing someone now?

**Shrimp21: **You should not jump into conclusions Suzuna-chan...

**Fuckinskates: **But..

**Bananacatchinghero: **Mukyaa! No, Mamori-sannnnn!

**Gentlenatsuhiko: **Ahaha! Someone finally got the attention of Mademoiselle Mamori! There is no doubt that it was me! Ahahaha!

**Fuckinskates: **Baka aniki.

* * *

**Hiruma Youichi is royally pissed off.**

**Habashira Rui, Kongo Agon and 1 million others like this.**

**Thegeniusagonsama: **Now this is GOOD news! What had gotten your knickers on a twist huh, fucking trash?

**Zokugakuguy: **So the great "Hiruma-sama" is actually capable of having a bad day eh? Never thought of it.

**Gunsunlimited: **Shut the fuck up, fucking dreads and fucking slave.

**Zokugakuguy: **Oooh, I'm scared!

**Gunsunlimited: **You should be. After all, you would not have the chance to say goodbye to your fucking trashy bike. It would be blasted into million pieces before you know what happened.

**Zokugakuguy: **You bastard!

**Gunsunlimited: **I'll take that as a compliment.

* * *

**Anezaki Mamori is interested in_.**

**Taki Suzuna and 37 others like this.**

**Bananacatchinghero: **Mamori-san!

**Huhhuhbrothers#1: **Yo, Mamori-senpai! So you actually meant that guy eh. Well, I can't blame you!

**Creampufflover: **Doesn't it? He is simply adorable!

**Lunchbox: **Ah, Mamori-chan, are you falling in love?

**Kickingexpert: **This spells trouble.

* * *

**Anezaki Mamori is in love.**

**Hiruma Youichi and 5,654 others like this.**

**Gunsunlimited: **Finally got yourself laid, eh fucking manager?

**Creampufflover: **Mou, stop saying such lewd comments for everyone to see Hiruma-kun!

**Gunsunlimited: **Then, would you have preferred it if I said it in private, eh, fucking girlfriend?

**Creampufflover: **YOUICHI!

**Gunsunlimited: **YA-HA!~!

* * *

**Hiruma Youichi is in relationship with Anezaki Mamori**

**Taki Suzuna and 54 others like this.**

* * *

**Anezaki Mamori is in relationship with Hiruma Youichi**

**Taki Suzuna and 76 others like this.**

* * *

**Thegeniusagonsama: **You're kidding, right?

**Bananacatchinghero: **No!

**Fuckinskates: **I knew it! Ya!

* * *

Apparently, Mamori found a stray puppy in the abandoned ally in the city. Jumonji is coincidentally there and saw the manager of their team hugging a stray puppy. The delinquent is secretly fond of cute things and he offered his home as a temporary shelter for the little guy.

You know how possessive can the demon from hell can be. He can even be jealous to anyone to the extent that he is jealous of a cute, fluffy puppy.

* * *

**THE END**

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
